tres_bestiasfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shani's ideas
Sumpfschweif - dünner, brauner, getigerter Kater mit blaugrauen Augen und weißer Brust Harzohr - helle, hellbraune Kätzin mit blaugrauen Augen, weißen Pfoten und Maul und schlechtem Gehör Bernsteinglanz - fast blinde und taube, schwarze Kätzin mit goldroten Flecken, weißer Brust und blauen Augen Rauchblick - magerer, schwarzer Kater, mit einer ergrauten Schnauze, braunen Augen, fast vollständig blind Libellenflügel - hell beige, weiß-grau gefleckte Kätzin mit blinden, türkisen Augen; die älteste Königin in der Kinderstube; Mutter von Blitzjunges Donnerblick - dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit weißer Schweifspitze, Maul, Brust, Pfoten und orangenen Augen Krachfell - brauner Kater mit bernsteinfarbenden Augen und weiß getigerten Pfoten Stillsee - helle, blaugraue, getigerte Kätzin mit blauen Augen und weißer Brust Glitzersee - weiße Kätzin mit hellen Streifen und bernsteinfarbenden Augen Nordwind - hübscher, grauer Kater mit einem dunkelgrauer Fleck um das rechte Auge und blauen Augen Kirschfeuer - weiße Kätzin mit rot-braunen, hell getigerten Flecken und blattgrünen Augen Nebelschleier - pechschwarzer Kater mit dunkelgrau gestreiftem Schweif, dunkelgrauen Pfoten und dunklen, graublauen Augen Farnstreif - goldbrauner, getigerter Kater mit blauen Augen und hellem Bauch Honigfeder - honigfarbende Kätzin mit blauen Augen und verschiedenen Mustern Nebelherz - grau gescheckte Kätzin mit blauen Augen; Mutter von Sprenkeljunges und Saphirjunges Wolkenlied - reinweiße Kätzin mit blauen Augen und einem schwarzen Hinterfuß; Mutter von Brisenjunges, Fasanjunges und Lichtjunges Nussschnurrhaar - cremefarbene und braune Kätzin mit grünen Augen Sturmblüte - rotbraune Kätzin mit gelben Augen und heller Brust Nachthäher - dunkelgrau-weißer Kater mit dunkelblauen Augen Die Hierarchie der Katzen aus dem Buch Im Morgengrauen. Es werden nur die wichtigsten Charaktere aufgelistet! __NOEDITSECTION__ lalala helle, sandfarbende Kätzin mit einem hellen Aalstrich vom Kopf bis zum Rückenende, hellem Brust- und Bauchfell, einem hellen Nasenrücken und dunklen, orangenen Augen grausilberne Kätzin mit hellsilbernem, fast weißen Brust und Bauchfell, hellgrünen Augen, dunkelgrau getigertem Schweif und dunkelgrauen Ohrspitzen lwww Kometenschweif/Comettail Kleeblüte/Cloverbloom/blossom/petal Taubenglanz/Dovegloss Federschritt/Featherstep Fellflausch/Furfluff (XD) Ahornwurzel/Mapleroot Klauenschlag/Talonblow/strike Sprenkelklecks/Speckledot Regensprenkel, Monsterpfote, Blutfeder, Melodieklang, Kupferfluss, Grabenpfote, Glücksherz, Rotfuchs, Minzwald, Riesenfuß, Strubbelpfote, Rubinfeuer, Strudelsee, Glanzschimmer, Eulenklaue Mondblüte, Zaubertanz, Flussgeist, Erdbeersplitter, Wellenreiter, Schlangenohr, Farbenspiel, Rubinklaue, Saphirschatten, Tornadoherz, Silberblatt, Eichenzahn, Sonnenkristall, Weltenfresser, Lilliengeist, Regenglanz, Himmelsbeere, Wirbelstern, Drachenzahn, Waldbeere, Lavendelschimmer, Marmortupfen, Funkenregen, Glitzernase, Frostpfote, Winterbringer, Herbsthauch, Sommerherz, Frühlingslicht, Mandelschatten, Apfelsplitter, Schuppenklaue, Eisentatze, Goldwind und Rosenschleier. Blah *Traumwandler *Abschied *Neue Heimat *Dämmerlicht *Gefährliche Entdeckung *Neue Hoffnung *Letzte Chance *Ruf der Vergangenheit *Lebende Legende *Volles Risiko *Gefallener Stern *Im Tal der Tränen *Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen *Tag der Entscheidung *Getrennte Wege *Endlose Nächte *Bei Nacht und Nebel *Verlassen *Fesseln der Angst *Unter Verdacht *Gefährliche Suche Season 1: Im Kreis der Geheimnisse Book 1: Im Morgengrauen Book 2: Legendäres Blut Book 3: Trügerische Stille Book 4: Die Bedrohung Book 5: Verbannt Book 6: Versteckter Mond Season 2: Verblassendes Sternenlicht Book 1: Alte Bekannte Book 2: Nichts als Lügen Book 3: Fatale Neugier Book 4: Echo der Zeit Book 5: Mysteriöser Nebel Book 6: Der Verrat Season 3: Gefährten des Zwielichts Book 1: Eine alte Legende Book 2: Hinter dem Licht Book 3: Die Begegnung Book 4: Bittere Wahrheit Book 5: Zerbrochene Träume Book 6: Sonne und Mond Season 4: Schatten der Sonne Book 1: Mächtiges Schicksal Book 2: Dunkles Feuer Book 3: Sternenstaub Book 4: Am Abgrund Book 5: Verbotene Pfade Book 6: Der dunkelste Mond 'Familie' *Großmutter (Mutter): Regenblüte (NeumondClan) *Großvater (Mutter): Wolkenschnurrhaar (NeumondClan) *Großmutter (Vater): Bernsteinwind (HurrikanClan) *Großvater (Vater): Apfelpelz (VollmondClan) *Stiefgroßvater: Rauchblick (HurrikanClan) *Mutter: Morgensee (NeumondClan) deren anderer Gefährte im NeumondClan ist. *Vater: Skorpionkralle (HurrikanClan) *Halbschwestern: Jagdherz (HurrikanClan), Harzohr (NeumondClan) *Halbbrüder: Sumpfschweif (NeumondClan), Ginsterstreif (NeumondClan) *Gefährte: Wieselstern (MitternachtClan) Blab Sonnenjunges kommt als Junges von Morgensee und Skorpionkralle zur Welt. Edelstern übernimmt ihre Ausbildung. Ihre besten Freundinnen werden Nachtpfote und Blaupfote. Während ihrer Ausbildung, besiegte sie ganz allein einen Fuchs, der es auf Edelstern abgesehen hatte. Edelstern verliert dabei ihr siebtes Leben. Drei Monde später werden Sonnenpfote, Nachtpfote und Blaupfote die Kriegerinnen Sonnenfrost, Nachtfell und Blaufuß. Später als sie auf der Jagd ist, beobachtet sie Drachenherz, der eine unbekannte Katze ermordet. Sie wird Zeuge von Blütensturms Verschwörung, die plant Edelstern zu stürzen. Sie berät sich mit Nachtfell und Blaufuß und bittet sie Blütensturm und ihre Anhänger zu beobachten. Dornenschweif - getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Ahornstern (Englisch: Maplestar) ist eine große dunkelsandfarbende Kätzin mit hellen Streifen und sehr hellgrüngelben Augen. Sonnenuntergangsschatten (Englisch: Sunsetshadow) ist eine große, dunkelrote Kätzin mit schwarzen Pfoten. Sie hat dunkelorangene Augen, lange, spitze Krallen, und einen weißen Fleck auf der Stirn. Farnfeder (Englisch: Brackenfeather) ist eine große, hellbraune Kätzin mit heller Brust, hellen Pfoten und einer hellen Schweifspitze. Sie hat einen hellen Nasenrücken und bernsteinfarbenden Augen. Tautropfen (Englisch: Dewdrop) ist eine blausilberne Kätzin mit drei Streifen auf dem Rücken, und jewals zwei Streifen an den Vorderpfoten und an der Schweifspitze. Ihre Augen haben einen hübschen Blauton, und sie hat dunkle Ohren, sowie einen langen Streifen auf der Nase. Sie wurde, kurz nachdem sie ihre Neun Leben erhalten hatte, von Blütensturm angegriffen. Im Verlaufe des Kampfes trennte Blütensturm ihr den Kopf ab und selbst der SternenClan konnte dies nicht heilen, worauf sie neun mal starb. Da sie noch keinen Zweiten Anführer gewählt hatte übernahm Blütensturm den Posten, und wurde somit die Anführerin Blütenstern. Flammensee - rote Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenden Augen Forellensprung - weißer Kater mit blaugrauem, getigerten Rücken und blauen Augen Erdherz - schwarz-brauner Kater mit grünen Augen Regenblüte - blau-weiße Kätzin Schilfauge - schwarz-weißer Kater Haibiss - hellblaugrauer Kater mit gelblichen Augen Skelettschweif - dunkelgrauer Kater mit ungewöhnlicher, weißer Tiegerung und violetten Augen Lehmkralle - braungelber Kater mit schwarzen Vorderpfote und Schweifspitze Mondtraum - dunkelgraue, fast schwarze Kätzin mit grünblauen Augen, weißer Schweifspitze, weißen Pfoten und Ohrenspitzen Blätterstern - cremefarbende Kätzn mitweiem Bauch Graublitz - grauer Kater mit schwarzen Pfoten, Aalstrich, Schweifspitze, Maul und Brust Kirschblüte - hellrötliche Kätzin mit weißem Bauch und türkisen Augen Flammensee - rote Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenden Augen Silberhabicht - silbergrauer Kater mit fast schwarzen Streifen und eisblauen Augen Schneepelz - weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen Federfell - hellgraue Kätzin mit dunkelgrauen und weißen Flecken udn blauen Augen Seepfote - grau-weiß gesprenkelte Kätzin Vanillepfote - gelbe Kätzin Faia - rote Kätzin mit getigertem Schweif, dunklem Aalstrich, dunklen Pfoten und hellgrünen Augen Bataru - roter Kater mit dunkler Schweifspitze und hellen bernsteinfarbenden Augen Melly - beige getigerte Kätzin, Hauskätzchen, auf einem Auge fast blind Espio - grau gesprenkelter Kater Bogar - junger, schwarzer Kater mit weißer Brust und orangenen Augen Calido - dunkelbrauner Kater silbergrauer Kater mit blaugrauen Augen »Nun sind nur noch wir übrig... Wir sind die letzten der Clans. Was sollen wir tun? Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, sind auch wir dem Untergang geweiht!« Die letzten Katzen der Clans... Sonnenstern, Wieselstern und Stahlstern. Drei Anführer die ihre Clans vor der restlosen Zerstörung retten müssen. Doch wird es ihnen gelingen? Denn finstere Gestalten setzen alles daran die Clans zu vernichten. Sonnenstern erhält eine Prophezeiung vom SternenClan: Wenn Mond und Sonne zusammentreffen und der Himmel sich schwarz färbt, werden Mächte verliehen die die Clans retten können. Funkelnde Sterne bedeckten den Nachthimmel. Eine silberne Kätzin lief über eine silberne Lichtung, auf der Sterne glitzerten. Die Kätzin sah drei Gestalten auf sich zukommen. Die Kätzin blieb stehen und erkannte, dass die drei Gestalten Katzen waren. Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte die Kätzin, dass es die drei SternenClan-Katzen Sternenherz, Sternenblut und Sternentod waren. Sternenherz blieb vor der silbernen Kätzin stehen und bedeutete mit einem funkelnden Schwanzzucken Sternenblut und Sternentod, das gleiche zu tun. "Es wird etwas auf den SonnenClan zukommen", miaute Sternenherz. Die silberne Kätzin blinzelte und fragte: "Und was?" "Es wird einen schrecklichen Verrat geben, Edelstern", sagte nun Sternenblut. Edelstern schnappte kaum hörbar nach Luft. "Einen schrecklichen Verrat?", fragte sie mit weitegeöffneten Augen. Sternenherz nickte. Sternentod miaute: Der SonnenClan wird zerstört werden, wenn der Verräter nicht vorher entlarvt wird." Edelstern zitterte und fragte: "Könnt ihr mir den Verräter zeigen?" Sternenherz schüttelte den Kopf. Dann riefen alle drei, während sie sich auflösten: "Entlarve den Verräter, entlarve den Verräter..." Edelstern riss die Augen auf. Der Verräter? Wer könnte das sein?, überlegte sie, als sie wieder den Kopf auf ihre Vorderpfoten legte, um weiterzuschlafen. Du wirst nicht gewinnen! Du kannst mich töten! Aber das wird mich nicht aufhalten! Ich werde dich über meinen Tod hinaus finden, und ich werde dich aufhalten! {C}08:04:26 Shani: Outbreak {C}- {C}08:13:13 | Bearbeitet 09:05:41 Shani: Judgement {C}- {C}08:23:41 | Bearbeitet 08:44:07 Shani: Mistake {C}- {C}08:23:48 Shani: Like Ice {C}- {C}08:23:53 | Bearbeitet 08:24:00 Shani: Betrayal {C}- {C}08:43:59 Shani: Favor {C}- {C}08:45:38 Shani: The last Believer {C}- {C}08:47:06 Shani: Finch {C}- {C}08:48:51 Shani: Revenge {C}- {C}08:48:54 | Bearbeitet 09:05:22 Shani: Begegnug der Nacht {C}- {C}08:49:04 Shani: Neue Wege {C}- {C}09:01:22 | Bearbeitet 09:01:29 Shani: Zeichen fur die Ewigkeit {C}- {C}09:01:36 | Bearbeitet 11:55:38 Shani: Zurück zu den Sternen {C}- {C}09:01:39 Shani: Die Bedrohung {C}- {C}09:01:46 Shani: Am Abgrund {C}- {C}09:03:44 Shani: Die Spur {C}- {C}09:03:51 Shani: Pfad Der Traume {C}- {C}09:04:04 Shani: Die Entdeckung der Kraft {C}- {C}09:04:11 Shani: Rufe aus der Nacht {C}- {C}09:04:16 Shani: Schatten der Vergangenheit {C}- {C}09:04:24 Shani: Im Kreis der Geheimnisse {C}- {C}09:05:33 | Bearbeitet 09:06:54 Shani: Magisches Blut {C}- {C}09:07:00 Shani: Ruf der Toten {C}- {C}09:07:09 Shani: Im Morgengrauen {C}- {C}09:07:26 Shani: Der dunkelste Mond {C}- {C}09:07:32 Shani: Tosende Winde {C}- {C}09:07:41 Shani: Stille Gefahr {C}- {C}09:07:45 | Bearbeitet 09:07:50 Shani: Geheime Liebe {C}- {C}09:07:55 Shani: Licht und Schatten {C}- {C}09:08:01 Shani: Finsternis {C}- {C}09:09:35 Shani: Traumgeflüster {C}- {C}09:09:57 Shani: Verbannung {C}- {C}09:10:17 Shani: Die alten Clans {C}- {C}09:10:25 Shani: Tragischer Tod {C}- {C}09:10:33 Shani: Verräterische Liebe {C}- {C}09:10:40 Shani: Letzter Kampf {C}- {C}09:10:44 Shani: Abschied {C}- {C}09:10:51 Shani: Sterne der Hoffnung {C}- {C}09:10:56 Shani: Sonnenschein {C}- {C}09:11:05 Shani: Letzte Chance {C}- {C}09:11:10 Shani: Verbotene Liebe {C}- {C}09:11:17 Shani: Blindes Vertrauen {C}- {C}09:11:22 Shani: Tiefer See {C}- {C}09:11:27 Shani: Mondfinsternis {C}- {C}09:11:33 Shani: Dunkle Geheimnisse {C}- {C}09:11:39 Shani: Finstere Träume {C}- {C}09:11:43 Shani: Schattenkampf {C}- {C}09:11:50 Shani: Alte Bekannte {C}- {C}09:11:57 Shani: Verhängnisvoller Verdacht {C}- {C}09:12:03 Shani: Sturmstille {C}- {C}09:12:12 Shani: Neue Prophezeiung {C}- {C}09:12:19 Shani: Schatten der Nacht {C}- {C}09:12:25 Shani: Dunkle Winde {C}- {C}09:12:30 Shani: Finstere Gestalten {C}- {C}09:12:35 Shani: Freundschaftsprobe {C}- {C}09:12:41 Shani: Hoffnung {C}- {C}09:12:49 Shani: Die große Entscheidung {C}- {C}09:12:56 Shani: grausame List {C}- {C}09:13:01 Shani: Leben {C}- {C}09:13:08 Shani: Trauer {C}- {C}09:13:11 Shani: Fehler {C}Verlorene Zeiten {C}Der Anfang {C}Der Sturm aus dem Nichts {C}Todesinstinkt {C}Phönixfluch {C}Die versteckte Bedeutung {C}Blutsonne {C}Jägerin der Dunkelheit {C}Retter der Nacht {C}Gefährten des Zwielichts {C}Töchter der Finsternis {C}Flammenzorn {C}Nacht der Schatten {C}Das Gesetz der Lagune {C}Kein Entkommen {C}Rache {C}Flammender Schnee {C}Schatten unter dem Eis {C}Schatten auf dem Eis {C}Unter Verdacht {C}Der Blick der Bestrafung {C}Brimstone {C}Seelen der Rache {C}Geister der Rache {C}Tränen, Hoffnung und Verstehen {C}Abigor {C}Gressell {C}Wallow Funkelnde Sterne bedeckten den Nachthimmel. Eine Reihe Katzen saß um einen Kristall herum, der geheimnisvoll funkelte. Eine weitere Sternenkätzin trottete zu den Katzen, die um den Kristall versammelt waren. Die Katzen sahen sie an. "Ich hatte einen Traum", verkündete sie. "Um was ging es in dem Traum, Birkenflügel?", fragte eine silbergraue Kätzin, deren grüne Augen im Licht des Kristalls funkelten. Birkenflügel blinzelte und miaute: "Unheil wird über die Clans kommen. Großes Unheil, und eine Gruppe Katzen muss ausgewählt werden, um das Unheil abzuwenden." Die silbergraue Kätzin wandte den Kopf zu Birkenflügel. "Nun…", miaute sie laut genug, dass alle Katzen sie hören konnten. "Welche Katzen hat dir dein Traum nicht verraten, oder?" Birkenflügel schüttelte den Kopf. „Also müssen wir wählen. Ich persönlich werde die Wahl für den HurrikanClan übernehmen. Wer als Vertreter der anderen beiden Clans gelten soll bei der müsst ihr entscheiden.“, verkündete wieder die silbergraue Kätzin an die anderen Clankatzen gewandt. Birkenflügel schaute bedrückt drein und murmelte: „Natürlich, Edelstern...“ Nach kurzer Zeit trat Edelstern wieder nach vorne: „Ich hab zusammen mit meinen engsten Vertrauten gewählt. Meine Wahl für den HurrikanClan“, sie schnippte mit dem Schwanz und drei Katzen erschienen. „Blaufuß, Finstersprung und Nachtfell. Ich sollte auch nicht Sonnenstern vergessen.“, abermals schnippte sie mit dem Schwanz und die Katze erschien. Der SternenClan murmelte Zustimmung und verstummte als Name nach vorne trat. „Meine Wahl für den MitternachtClan lautet“, er/sie schnippte ebenfalls mit dem Schwanz und es erschienen vier Katzen. „Name, Name, Name und Wieselstern.“ Wieder kam nur Zustimmung, aber als Name nach vorne trat, wurde es nicht Still. Eher kamen noch mehr Protest rufe. „Meine Wahl für den RegenClan lautet Mondtraum, Name, Name, Name“, miaute er/sie leise und musste mehrmals mit dem Schwanz schnippen bis die Katzen auf dem Kristall erschienen. Es ging weiter mit den Protest rufen bis Edelstern wieder die Stimme ergriff.: „Wir haben unsere Wahl getroffen. Sonnenstern, Blaufuß, Nachtfell und Finstersprung für den HurrikanClan, Wieselstern, Name, Name und Name für den MitternachtClan und Mondtraum, Name, Name und Name für den RegenClan.“ Daraufhin sprang die silbergraue Kätzin weg und alle anderen folgten ihr bis auf die/der Erwähler/in des RegenClans, er/sie starrte den Kristall an. Immernoch war die Wahl des RegenClans zusehen. {C}She-cats have to be strong in order to survive {C}I have long since closed my eyes... my only goal is in the darkness {C}Until i become Clan leader... I'll never die {C}I won't allow my Clanmates to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me. Kätzinnen müssen stark sein um zu überleben {C}Ich habe zu lange meine Augen geschlossen... mein einziger Preis ist die Dunkelheit {C}Bis ich Anführer bin..werde ich niemals sterben {C}Ich werde meinen Clangefährten nicht erlauben zu sterben. Ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen. Vertrau mir. 15:21:47 Shani: Buntherz - schildpattfarbende Kätzin mit blauen Augen - 15:22:00 Shani: Schattenläufer - 15:22:18 Shani: Nesseldorn - weiß-grauer Kater mit grünen Augen 15:22:43 Shani: Feuergeist - orangener kater mit cremefarbenden Pfoten, Maul und Augenumrandung 15:23:49 Shani: Gezeitenteich - grau-weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen 15:23:54 Shani: Rindenkralle - rot-braun gescheckter Kater mit hellem Brustfell, bernsteinfarbenden Augen und dunkler Schweifspitze Kampffalke - großer, muskolöser, dunkelbrauner Kater mit Kampfnarben Funkenpfote - dunkelgraue, fast schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen und einer weißen Brust silbergraue Kätzin mit dunkel getigertem Schweif, dunklen Ohrenspitzen, hellem Bauch, brust, Maul und Pfoten und strahlend grünen Augen DonnerClan *'Anführerin: 'Sonnenstern *'Zweite Anführerin:' Nachtfall *'Heilerin: '/ *'Krieger:' *Falkenwind *Wolkenstreif *Dunkelklaue *Steinkralle *Blaufuß *Hageldunst *Schneekralle *Flammenherz *Smaragdauge *'Schüler:' *Feuerpfote *Krähenpfote *Frostpfote *Knochenpfote *Tonpfote *'Königinnen:' *'Älteste:' *Stierauge *Schwarzfell *Feldblume SchattenClan *'Anführer:' Wieselstern *'Zweiter Anführer: 'Buchenfang *'Heiler:' Eibenzweig *'Krieger:' *Distelschweif *'Schüler:' *'Königinnen:' *'Älteste:' WindClan *'Anführer: 'Stahlstern *'Zweiter Anführer:' Silbermaske *'Heiler:' Sandskorpion *'Krieger:' *Erdherz *Regenblüte * Schilfauge *Haibiss *Skelettschweif *Lehmkralle *Mondtraum *'Schüler:' *'Königinnen:' *'Älteste:' FlussClan *'Anführerin:' Heilstern *'Zweiter Anführer: 'Graublitz *'Heilerin:' Giftnebel *'Krieger:' *Kirschblüte *Silberhabicht *Schneepelz *Federstreif *'Schüler:' *'Königinnen: ' *Abendblüte *'Älteste:' Katzen außerhalb der Clans *Schlangenauge *Melly Die Hierarchie der Katzen aus dem Buch Im Morgengrauen |- | | |- | |Schneepfote - weiße Kätzin mit dunkleren und helleren braunen Flecken |- | |Smaragdpfote - schwarze Kätzin mit smaragdgrünen Augen |- |'Königinnen' | |- |'Älteste' | |- | | |- | | |- | SchattenClan | |- |'Anführer' |Wieselstern - dunkelgrauer, fast schwarzer Kater mit roten Augen, weißen Vorderpfoten und Schweifspitze |- |'Zweiter Anführer' | |- |'Heilerin' |Rotbrise - braun und rötlich gescheckte Käzin |- |'Krieger' |Distelschweif - großer, grau-weiß gescheckter Kater |- | |Finstersprung - schwarze Kätzin mit gelben Augen |- |'Schüler' |Braunpfote - zierlche, braune Kätzin |- | |Rattenpfote - brauner Kater miit orangenen Flecken |- |'Königinnen' | |- |'Älteste' | |- | WindClan | |- |'Anführer' |Stahlstern - orangener Kater |- |'Zweiter Anführer' |Silbermaske - schwarzer Kater mit silber-grauem Gesicht |- |'Heiler' |Skorpionstachel - roter Kater mit rotbraunen Augen und hellen Pfoten und Schweifspitze und einigen Streifen |- |'Krieger' | |- | | |- | |Schilfauge - schwarz-weißer Kater |- | |Haibiss - hellblaugrauer Kater mit gelblichen Augen |- | |Skelettschweif - dunkelgrauer Kater mit ungewöhnlicher, weißer Tiegerung und violetten Augen |- | |Lehmkralle - braungelber Kater mit schwarzen Vorderpfote und Schweifspitze |- | |Mondtraum - dunkelgraue, fast schwarze Kätzin mit grünblauen Augen, weißer Schweifspitze, weißen Pfoten und Ohrenspitzen |- |'Schüler' | |- |'Königinnen' | |- |'Älteste' | |- | FlussClan | |- |'Anführerin' |Blätterstern - cremefarbende Kätzn mitweiem Bauch |- |'Zweiter Anführer' |Graublitz - grauer Kater mit schwarzen Pfoten, Aalstrich, Schweifspitze, Maul und Brust |- |'Heilerin' | |- |'Krieger' | |- | |Silberhabicht - silbergrauer Kater mit fast schwarzen Streifen und eisblauen Augen |- | | |- | |Federfell - hellgraue Kätzin mit dunkelgrauen und weißen Flecken udn blauen Augen |- |'Schüler' |Seepfote - grau-weiß gesprenkelte Kätzin |- | |Vanillepfote - gelbe Kätzin |- |'Königin' |Abendblüte - braune Kätzin mt rötlichen Augen; Mutter von Heidejunges |Tannenfuß - hellbraun getigerte Kätzin |Faia - rote Kätzin mit getigertem Schweif, dunklem Aalstrich, dunklen Pfoten und hellgrünen Augen |Bataru - roter Kater mit dunkler Schweifspitze und hellen bernsteinfarbenden Augen |Melly - beige getigerte Kätzin, Hauskätzchen, auf einem Auge fast blind |Espio - grau gesprenkelter Kater |Bogar - junger, schwarzer Kater mit weißer Brust und orangenen Augen |Calido - dunkelbrauner Kater Sturmkrieg, ein massiger dunkelblau-weiß gescheckter Kater mit orangenen Augen und zerfetzten Ohren. Kreuzblume - blaugrau-rot-schwarz getüpfelte Kätzin mit goldenen Pfoten und weißer Schweifspitze sowie weißen Ohren und hellgrünen AUgen. *Edelstern *Sonnenstern *Greifenkralle *Blaufuß *Schneeschweif *Schwefelfeuer *Nachtfall *Schmetterlingsflügel *Tautropfen *Kleefleck *Frostfeind MitternachtClan-Katzen: *Ahornstern *Wieselstern *Tümpelwasser *Dachsschlag MorgenClan-Katzen: *Taustern *Blütenstern VollmondClan-Katzen: *Fuchsstern *Halbstern ---- Buntflügel Fledermauszahn Tigerfang Löwenruf Mauseohr Nachthimmel Nachtglanz Flüsterdämmerung Hasenlauf Lichtauge Gruselpelz Sandkorn Rotblatt Silberblitz Funkelregen Nebelschwinge Froschbein Donnerkralle Rostzahn Himmelslied Regenklecks Sonnenschnurrhaar Tannenkralle Finsterblick Schafpelz Ziegenbart Eichhornfuß Silberträne Silberregen Waldgeflüster Flüsternacht Nachtkralle Krallenrinde Rindenherz Herzwolke Wolkenbriese Briesenflug Flugtatze Tatzenhieb Mückenlied Fischtanz Glitzerfell Mondauge Igelpelz Grauwolke Wolfszahn Mondschuppe Blitzstreif Langohr Bärentatze Käferflügel Goldkäfer Silberdachs Weißkrebs Funkelkralle Taubenohr Knochenbiss Dunkelblick Schakalsprung Schwanenfeder Blaufeder Zitate *Die Nacht und die Sonne brauchen sich, um überhaupt existieren zu können. Sowie die Nacht die Wärme der Sonne braucht um kalt zu erscheinen, braucht die Sonne die Kälte der Nacht um warm zu erscheinen. Es ist ein gegenseitiges anziehen und abstoßen. Deswegen sind wir auch so gute Freunde geworden, denke ich. Wir brauchen uns gegenseitig um so zu sein, wie wir es heute sind. Sollte irgendwann einer von uns gehen, werden wir beide aus dem Gleichgewicht gerissen. Deshalb brauchen wir uns. So ist das bei allen Freunden. Aber gerade bei uns scheint es recht ausgeprägt zu sein. *Wenn Kampf die einzige Lösung ist, kämpfen wir. Solange sich ein Konflikt friedlich regeln lässt, wird keinem ein Leid zugefügt. Wir mischen uns nicht in die Streitereien anderer ein, sofern uns keine Gefahr droht. *Ich vermeide unnötiges Blutvergiessen, doch sollte jemand meinem Clan ein Leid zufügen, werde ich ihn vernichten. *Unser Sieg wird euer Untergang sein. *Ich werde den Clan führen und schützen, wie du es vor mir getan hast. Geschichten Finsterpelz' Tod Man hörte nur ein Jaulen, welches in einem röcheln endete. "Finsterpelz!", rief eine große, gelbbraune Kätzin und rannte durch das Schlachtgetümmel auf den am Boden liegenden, schwarzen Kater zu. Ein hellgrauer Kater stand neben Finsterpelz und starrte kalt auf den schwarzen Kater herab. Die Krallen an der linken Vorderpfote waren voller Blut, welches von dem schwarzen Kater stammte. Als die gelbbraune Kätzin bei Finsterpelz ankam, und die tötliche Wunde bemerkte, fing sie an zu weinen. "Finsterpelz...", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen. Der Kater röchelte, und öffnete mühsam die Augen. "Sonnenschlitz... wir werden uns im SternenClan wiedersehehn.... Pass auf Dunkelpfote auf... Ich liebe dich...", brachte er noch mühsam hervor, bevor seine Augen glasig wurden und er aufhörte zu atmen. "Nein! Finsterpelz! Verlass mich nicht!", jaulte Sonnenschlitz und starrte ihren toten Gefährten verzweifelt an. Die Hierarchie der Katzen aus dem Buch Im Morgengrauen. HurrikanClan Anführerin Edelstern - grausilberne Kätzin mit hellsilbernem, fast weißen Brust und Bauchfell, hellgrünen Augen, dunkelgrau getigertem Schweif und dunkelgrauen Ohrspitzen Zweiter Anführer Greifenkralle - rotbrauner Kater mit dunklen Streifen Heilerin Schneeschweif - weiße Kätzin mit blinden, blauen Augen; Mentorin von Farnfeder Krieger Blizzardflügel - sehr große, weiße Kätzin Finsterpelz - schwarzer Kater Falkenwind - hell- und dunkelbraungestreifte Kätzin mit einem gelben Bauch Sumpfschweif - graubrauner getigerter Kater Sturmstreif - dunkelgraublauer Kater mit hellen und dunklen Streifen und braunen Augen Wieselherz - grauschwarzer Kater mit roten Augen Klippensturz - schwarze und rötliche Kätzin Blütensturm - rot-schwarz-weiße Kätzin mit grellen, grünen Augen und langem Fell sowie dornenspitzen Krallen Harzohr - hellbraune Kätzin mit dunklen Ohren Leuchtregen - grau getigerter Kater mit schwarzen Sprenkeln; Mentor von Smaragdpfote Sonnenschlitz - große, gelbbraune Kätzin mit getigertem Schweif, graublauen Augen, hellem Bauch und Maul Nachtfall - nachtschwarze Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten und leuchtend grünen Augen Falkenklaue - blauschwarzer Kater mit roten Augen, weißem Schweifende, weißem Bauch, Brustfell und weißen Vorderpfoten Blaufuß - reinweiße Kätzin mit blaugrauen Pfoten udn Schweifspitze Schwefelfeuer - braunweiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen Weidenmelodie - Sprenkelfuß - gesprenkelter Kater Schüler Farnfeder - große, hellbraune Kätzin mit heller Brust, hellen Pfoten und einer hellen Schweifspitze Smaragdpfote - schwarze Kätzin mit smaragdgrünen Augen Königinnen Lavastrom - rot-gelb gestromte Kätzin mit glühenden, gelben Augen Brisenflug - große, schwarze Kätzin Älteste Rauchblick - alter, fast blinder, schwarzer Kater Himmelsschwinge - schildpattfarbende Kätzin Bernsteinherz - schwarze Kätzin Mondschweif - silberner Kater mit einem blaugrauen Schweif MitternachtClan Anführer Ahornstern - große dunkelsandfarbende Kätzin mit hellen Streifen und sehr hellgrüngelben Augen Zweiter Anführer Goldschimmer - goldener Kater mit grünen Augen Heilerin Aschenherz - kleine, dunkelgraue Kätzin mit weißen Sprenkeln MorgenClan Anführerin Taustern - blaue Kätzin Zweite Anführerin Nebelkampf - flinke, hellgraue Kätzin mit einigen fast weißen Streifen Heiler Eisenkralle - tiefgrauer Kater; ehemaliger Krieger VollmondClan Anführer Fuchsstern - gelb-schwarzer Kater Zweite Anführerin Fliederauge - blaue Kätzin mit hellen Augen Heilerin Kirschblüte - rötliche Kätzin mit dunklen Pfoten Katzen außerhalb der Clans Melly - beige getigerte Kätzin Kyra - große, weiße Kätzin mit dunkelroten Sprenkeln, silbergrauen Pfoten und Schweifspitze, kleinen dunkelbraunen Flecken und leuchtend gelben Augen |Weißnebel |Haselblüte |Kitzschritt |Irrlicht |Skorpionstachel |Steinpelz |Erdpelz |Kiefernpelz |Rindenpelz |Erlenblatt |Echohauch |Minzblüte |Stahlnarbe |Papierblüte |Sturzflug |Windwelle |Bruchherz |Silberhauch |Haizahn |Kieselschweif |Sumpfschweif |Schilfgesicht |Rotwind |Maskengesicht |Glanzohr |Schwarzherz |Weißherz |Birkenblatt |Tausplitter |Reifhauch |Hellfuß |Eiszweig |Ebenholzwolke |Ottersprung |Dornenschweif |Dämmerwind |Mohnpfote |Glückspfote |Traumpfote |Steinpfote |Morgenpfote |Lärchenklang |Buchenblatt |Blattschweif |Stierschweif |Rieselohr |Graufell |Schmutzkralle |Schieferpelz |Dachspelz |[[Bienenflügel |[[Seeblüte |[[Wolffang |[[Wespenstachel |[[Wüstenkralle Klauenfang Schwarzfell Erdkralle Scharfklaue Flammentraum Sprosspelz Sturmflamme Mottenfang Natternbiss Nassschweif Wolkenkralle Beerenschweif Felszahn Fuchsfell Laubfeder Distelpfote Finkenpfote Knospenpfote Kieselpfote Wasserpfote Ginsterblüte Streifenfell Narbenauge Krummbein Uhuruf __NOEDITSECTION__ Die Hierarchie der Katzen aus dem Buch Im Morgengrauen. __NOEDITSECTION__ }} }} Kategorie:Wichtig